doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Silence In Darkness
The Doctor is closing in on Gallifrey as Anneka joins them for a carnival trip that goes wrong. Featuring the Vashta Nerada. Doctor Who: The Next Doctor and previous episode Series link: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_ Next_Doctor/Reflections Story “I hear something,” Jane said looking like she was about to collapse. “What do you hear?” The Doctor asked looking interested. “The shadows will eat us but we are from the forests,” Jane collapsed to the ground suddenly as the Doctor looked about himself. “Breath, I know you can hear me so just relax and breath slowly for me,” the Doctor ordered Jane who seemed to be responding as he heard deep breathing. “Carnival,” Jane said as the Doctor looked confused. “I can never figure out what the voices in your head say,” the Doctor smiled as Jane quickly got up. “Another random word or hint?” Jane asked. “Yes, it was carnival this time,” the Doctor informed Jane who felt dizzy after her ordeal. “Why do I keep on getting those voices?” Jane asked feeling her head. “They have reduced recently, you have not had them for a few adventures,” the Doctor reminded her as he pulled the lever. “We are going to the carnival, aren’t we?” Jane asked. “Maybe, but first we are going to pick up Anneka,” the Doctor smiled as he gone around the TARDIS as they landed. “I will go and get her,” Jane said as she ran outside as they heard footsteps already coming towards them. “Quickly, Ebredahl will come if we don’t go quickly,” Anneka said as Jane quickly got back into the TARDIS as Anneka ran past her and Jane shut the door quickly. “Your husband,” the Doctor said looking to the monitor. “Let’s go,” Anneka demanded as the Doctor quickly pulled a lever as the TARDIS left. “Is there anywhere you two want to go to?” The Doctor asked as Jane and Anneka smiled. “Easy one, the Carnival of Light on Earth,” Anneka smiled as the Doctor looked to Jane in a knowing manner. “The carnival,” Jane smiled as the Doctor pushed some buttons and pulled a lever as the TARDIS landed. “Here we are,” the Doctor smiled as they walked out of the TARDIS seeing a carnival in front of them. There were many people on the rides as the noise levels rose. “My favourite carnival, the year is 1989 by the smell of it,” Anneka guessed. “1990, but a close guess,” the Doctor smiled as Anneka looked up to the rides. “Red and white tents, look a bit like the tents that Henry 8th had,” Jane smiled as the Doctor also grinned as they gone to the candy machines and started to have fun. “Great, I love a carnival,” the Doctor smiled as Jane grinned, Anneka started to walk towards a particular red and white striped tent, feeling drawn to it. “Where are you going?” Jane asked. “The tent, I am curious to see what is inside it as there are no lights to show me nor any signs of life,” Anneka explained. “I wonder if there is something that will kill us in it,” the Doctor said looking deep into the tent. “That is why I travel with you,” Jane smiled as they all went in, feeling chills as they did so. “It is way too big on the inside,” Anneka smiled as the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and turned it onto light mode as they could finally see. “Hello boys and girls,” they heard a voice say from in front of them. “Who are you?” The Doctor asked. “Just the operator of this stool,” the voice shouted as the Doctor nodded. “How is it bigger on the inside?” Jane asked. “Time Lord technology, you Earthlings probably have not a clue what I am talking about but there was a huge war that affected all of time and space called the Time War and that is where I got the technology, from the hands of a dead Time Lord at the battle of Arcardia,” the operator explained. “I was there,” the Doctor looked up seeing someone walking towards them smiling. “Well Doctor, here we are, I remember you now from the Time War,” the operator smiled as the Doctor looked confused. “What is your name?” The Doctor asked as the operator laughed. “Who knows? It has been so long since I have used a name, I am the operator of this place so maybe that is it, I just don’t know,” the operator smiled as he turned away. “Look in the corner,” Jane said spotting some shadow that she knew shouldn’t have been there. “I see it now,” the Doctor said looking afraid. “That shadow should not be there, how is it?” Anneka demanded as the operator walked towards her. “You should not be here, you haven’t told him yet have you?” The operator asked as Anneka stood back. “How do you know?” Anneka asked with wide eyes. “What don’t I know?” The operator asked. “Your name,” Jane said as the Doctor chuckled. “Smart, the voices you hear in your head, would you like to know what they are?” The operator asked as Jane looked curiously towards him. “Tell me now,” Jane ordered as the operator just smiled. “If you survive then I will tell you,” the operator smiled. “Survive? What is going to kill us?” The Doctor asked. “The darkness, not the Shadows as you have fought before, the Doctor has faced them, they are tree spores,” the operator said as the Doctor looked scared. “We have to leave now,” the Doctor demanded as he grabbed Jane’s and Anneka’s hand and ran. “You cannot possibly leave until you have survived the test,” the operator said. “Watch us,” the Doctor shouted as they kept on running, there seemed to be no end in sight for the darkness. “You are just going in circles,” the operator chuckled. “Doctor, tell us that there is a way out,” Jane demanded. “I sure hope so,” the Doctor looked concerned as light started to appear around them. “I will give you some help,” the operator smiled as the Doctor saw lights all around them turning on. “Light, just so we can see when we will be killed,” the Doctor grinned as he saw shadows moving on the ground that he knew shouldn’t be there. “What are those things?” Anneka asked looked scared. “Vashta Nerada, they will eat your flesh and they are the shadows that we can see, you know if one is about to kill you if you have two shadows,” the Doctor smiled as he saw the scared expressions of those surrounding him. “Run Doctor, you won’t get far,” the operator grinned as the Doctor did as he was told, he ran quickly as the others followed. “Vashta Nerada, sounds awesome and Mexican,” Jane commented as the Doctor nodded. They saw the shadows growing towards them as they looked around, surrounded by the shadows as they saw the closing in. “I could save you,” the operator pondered. “Just do it then,” the Doctor shouted. “Tut, tut Doctor, didn’t your mum ever teach you good manners?” The operator asked. “Yes she did, now do as I say,” the Doctor demanded as the shadows disappeared. “Thank god,” Anneka said. “Thank you God is the right way of saying it,” Jane said as Anneka looked confused. “It’s a saying,” Anneka informed Jane. “A bit weird to use the Lords name in vain but that is fine, I fully understand,” Jane smiled as she heard chuckles. “What is it?” The Doctor asked wearily. “You’ll see or will you?” The operator asked as the lights turned off “looks like you won’t.” “Doctor, stop him,” Jane demanded. “I can’t,” the Doctor said as he felt something bite his leg. “Help,” Anneka said as she felt something go through her skin. “Stop this, I am begging you,” the Doctor shouted as Anneka saw something in the distance. “Light,” Anneka said as they ran towards it quickly. “I feel weird,” the Doctor said as he then disappeared. “DOCTOR,” Jane shouted not seeing the Doctor anymore. “He is gone,” Anneka looked confused as they kept on running towards the light. “There is something that you need to see, it is being shown across the universe and Jane you have seen it before,” the operator said as they stopped, seeing a figure. “Doctor,” Jane said as she saw the Doctor looking up, fire all around him. “Doctor Who, Doctor Who, Doctor Who, DOCTOR WHO,” they heard the hologram Doctor shout as they then saw the Doctor grin a bit as fire consumed him, as the midst cleared away and through the flames the Doctor was revealed. Dead. “A future hologram, events that are going to happen,” Jane said remembering it from the house of horrors. “So he will always die,” Anneka looked down with a sad expression. “He has to, I am not sure who but it will have to happen,” the operator said as light appeared around them and the hologram disappeared as they saw the Doctor returning. “Light, that is all I saw, how did you do that?” The Doctor asked. “One go, time bending unit in which it can temporarily remove somebody or something from time,” the operator explained “shadows.” “Shadows, Jane, I am so sorry,” the Doctor said as they all looked to Jane. “Two shadows,” Anneka pointed out. “They have got me,” Jane said as the operator stepped forward. “Sorry, I was just suffering from pre regeneration stress, regenerated a day ago I really shouldn’t have harmed you, the Vashta Nerada will now disappear and I will allow you to live,” the operator said as the surroundings changed as they saw the light from outside as Anneka ran towards it. “You said if we survive you would tell me what Jane is,” the Doctor demanded seeing Jane leaving the tent and laughing with Anneka. “Jane is a warning signal, the Time Lords made sure that you would always meet her and they made her, that is why Jane talks so normal and they gave her the DNA of someone you knew so you would grow a personal connection to Jane, that is why Captain Jack Harkness is her father and one more thing,” the operator said. “Last thing? What is it?” The Doctor asked looking shocked with this reveal. “Anneka’s pregnant,” the operator said. “Well done on her and thanks for everything, except the Vashta Nerada,” the Doctor smiled as the operator went back inside his tent as the Doctor pondered who he could be. “Come on Doctor,” Anneka shouted as the Doctor quickly ran towards them. “I need to go back, enough adventure for one day,” Anneka smiled as they went back inside the TARDIS. “Anneka, you should have told me,” the Doctor said. “I didn’t know how to tell you, the operator told you,” Anneka realised as Jane looked confused. “Are you talking about Anneka being pregnant?” Jane asked as the Doctor and Anneka looked to Jane “my vision saw it but I thought it would be better if Anneka told you but definitely not me.” “Cool, I guess,” Anneka said as the Doctor pulled a lever. “How are you going to explain this to your husband?” The Doctor asked. “He is not my husband,” Anneka smiled as she went out of the TARDIS. “Are we going to Gallifrey now?” Jane asked. “Hopefully, actually one last adventure before Gallifrey,” the Doctor smiled as he pulled a lever down as they got ready for one last adventure before Gallifrey. Category:Stories featuring Vashta Nerada Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor